PAW Patrol Wiki:Polls
For our weekly polls, see Archive:Weekly Polls. Here at the PAW Patrol Wiki, we love to hear your opinions on the characters, episodes, and events going on in Adventure Bay. Want to be a part of the PAW Patrol community? Cast your vote on the polls below by pressing your option, then pressing "Vote". There are several polls down below, so please be aware of slow performance. Who is currently your favorite PAW Patrol team member? Marshall Rubble Rocky Chase Zuma Skye Everest Tracker Who is your favorite new pup? Everest Tracker With the addition of Tracker, is 8 pups too many? Yes. No. Which season is your favorite? Season 1 (August 12, 2013-August 18, 2014) Season 2 (August 13, 2014-December 4, 2015) Season 3 (November 20, 2015-January 26, 2017) Season 4 (February 6, 2017-January 15, 2018) Season 5 (February 6, 2018-present) What country do you think Adventure Bay is located in? United States of America Canada Australia/New Zealand United Kingdom/Ireland Netherlands Other Who is the most annoying character in the show? Alex Cali The Seagulls Mayor Goodway Mayor Humdinger Mandy the Monkey Daring Danny X Other (specify in comments) Which pup has the worst/most annoying voice? Rubble Skye Marshall Rocky Zuma Chase Everest Which pup needs a Pup-Pack upgrade the most? Marshall Rubble Skye Chase Rocky Zuma Everest Tracker Do you think Ryder is an only child? (No brothers or sisters) Yes. No. Which character do you wish to see more of? Everest Tracker Cali Katie Fuzzy Sweetie Precious Which current voice actor is your favorite? Devan Cohen (Rubble) Jaxon Mercey (Ryder) Justin Kelly (Chase) Drew Davis (Marshall) Kallan Holley (Skye) Samuel Faraci (Rocky) Carter Thorne (Zuma) Berkley Silverman (Everest) David Lopez (Tracker) Which former voice actor do you miss the most? Gage Munroe (Marshall) Tristan Samuel (Chase) Max Calinescu (Chase) Owen Mason (Ryder) Elijha Hammill (Ryder) Stuart Ralston (Rocky) Alex Throne (Zuma) If PAW Patrol switched networks, which one do you think it would fit best on? Cartoon Network Discovery Family Disney Junior/Disney Channel PBS Kids/Sprout Qubo Which season do you believe will be the last for the series (if it gets this far)? 6 7 8 What is your favorite dub of the series? American/Canadian British/Irish Spanish/Portuguese Dutch Chinese Turkish Icelandic Other What is your favorite PAW Patrol toy? Real Talking Chase/Marshall plush Rescue Racers Basic Vehicles Pup Pals (small plushies) Marshall's On-A-Roll Fire Truck Lookout HQ Playset Action Pack Pups Draw-and-Erase Pup-Pad Other (specify in comments) What is the worst PAW Patrol toy so far? Real Talking Chase/Marshall Rescue Racers Pup Pals Marshall's On-A-Roll Firetruck Lookout Playset Action Pack Pups Draw-and-Erase Pup-Pad Other (specify in comments) Which is the best looking Build-a-Bear pup? Chase Marshall Skye Rubble Everest Zuma Rocky If PAW Patrol had a limited-time toy release at a restaurant, which would be most likely to have them? Burger King McDonald's Wendy's Other (specify in comments) Out of the current list of administrators, who is your favorite? SirBlaze Tbrays30 Pablor MarshallsiAnjingBomba TopBanter SonictheHedgehog1245 Afrojack29 RockyEco-pup Are you satisfied with the overall look of the wiki? Yes. No. What would be your one criticism of our wiki? The information is far too specific and hard to keep up with. The new category system is confusing. The colors are too bright/obnoxious. The custom cursor is distracting/unsatisfactory. There are too many images. The specially colored admin tags in the comments are distracting. Other. Which color scheme of our wiki did you like the most? Orange (August 2013-early 2014) Light blue (Early 2014-December 2015) Darker blue (December 2015-present) Which field of pages do you mostly come here to view? Characters Episodes Locations Voice Actors/Writers/Crew Merchandise (DVDs, toys, books) Other (specify in comments) How did you first find out about our wiki? A friend told me about it I came here to end an argument/dispute I clicked "Random Wiki" and it brought me here General curiosity I came here with a link/mention from a third party (social media, Facebook group, etc.) Other (specify in comments) What country do you reside in? United States of America Canada Mexico United Kingdom/Ireland Germany Russia China/Taiwan Philippines/Malaysia Australia/New Zealand Other Category:Fully Protected Category:Pages Dedicated to Polls